Disney Wonder
The Disney Wonder is the second Cruise Ship from the Disney Cruise Line. She is nearly identical in construction to her sister ship, Disney Magic. Both ships have 11 public decks, can accommodate 2,400 passengers in 875 staterooms, and have a crew of approximately 950. Activities on board are separated into areas for children, teenagers, and adults. Wonder has three main restaurants (Tritons, Animator's Palate, Parrot Cay), one specialty restaurant (Palo), and three public pools. The ship's horn sounds the first seven notes of When You Wish Upon A Star. Disney Wonder's Captain is Thord Haugen and her godmother is Tinker Bell. History Disney Wonder had her first voyage from the Fincatieri shipyard in Italy, stopping in Southampton, U.K., Ponta Delgada (Azores), arriving in Port Canaveral, Florida two weeks later. Her maiden voyage was a four-night Bahamian cruise that commenced on August 15, 1999. Disney Wonder originally sailed three- and four-night cruises to The Bahamas. In 2011, the Disney Dream took over these itineraries and Wonder was repositioned to the Pacific Coast. Disney Wonder currently sails week-long Mexican Rivera cruises and Pacific Coast cruises out of Los Angeles from October to April, calling on such ports as Puerto Vallarta, Cabo San Lucas and Ensenada in Mexico, as well as San Francisco and San Diego. On sailings in April and October 2012, the Disney Wonder made her first-ever calls on Hawai'i with stops at Hilo, Kahului and Honolulu. From May to September, the ship sails Alaska cruises, out of Seattle, Washington, although her voyages in 2011 departed from Vancouver. These sailings normally call on Ketchikan, Skagway, and Juneau. The Seattle voyages scheduled in 2012 will make an additional stop at Victoria, British Columbia on the last night of each voyage to satisfy the Passenger Vessel Services Act of 1886. It was announced on January 24th, 2012 that the Disney Wonder will make Miami, FL her home port for about 5 months, with four and five night sailings to the Bahamas and the Western Caribbean starting in late December of 2012 and continuing until May of 2013 when she will return to the west coast. Also new in 2013 the Wonder will make Vancouver, British Columbia her home port for the Alaska sailings. Recreation The Disney Wonder's aquatic layout consists of three pool areas. The Mickey Pool is designed for children from 3 months to 3 years and has a depth of 1.5 ft, with two hot-tub like 'ears' and a winding enclosed slide. The Goofy Pool is designed for families. In addition to the pool, she has two whirlpool spas. She also consists of a state-of-the-art 24-by-14 foot LED Jumbo Screen referred to by Disney as "Funnelvision" due to its location on the rear of one of the ship's funnels. The Quiet Cove Pool is designed for adults 18 or older. For the athletically minded, there is the Wide World of sports, where you can play basketball, soccer, volleyball, ping pong and more. This area contains a net enclosed basketball court (sheltered from the wind by a large glass screen -- it is located on the second highest deck at the bow of the ship) and other sports accouterments. For the children (3-10) there are a few choices -- the Oceaneers club, and the Oceaneers lab. The club provides a slide, multiple TV's (with Disney shows, naturally), dress up clothing, and tons of counseler-led activities. The lab provides video games, computers, cooking classes, and TV time geared towards the older end of that age bracket. Children receive an RFID badge when registered that allow the cruise staff to always know the child's location in the activity areas. There is also the stage show The Golden Mickeys at the Walt Disney Theatre. Category:Disney Cruise Line Category:Ships Category:Boats